072414tethyskolena
09:11 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 21:11 -- 09:11 GA: | Hey, Twinkle Toes. | 09:12 GA: | In the past few days, I got myself a matesprit and a kismesis. | 09:12 GA: | The yellow guy and the seadweller. | 09:12 AA: ♪♪♪ What?! ♪ You Mean Fishbreath?! ♪♪♪ 09:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler, We Are Very Disappointed In You. ♪ He Is Just Awful. ♪♪♪ 09:13 AA: ♪♪♪ We Are Not Really Sure What You See In 8bit Either. ♪♪♪ 09:13 GA: | Well, love is a weird thing. | 09:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Your Face Is A Weird Thing. ♪♪♪ 09:13 GA: | Anyway, I wasn't here just to brag. | 09:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler, You Know How Dangerous Getting Involved Is, Right? ♪ You Could Be Setting Yourself Up For Heartbreak. ♪♪♪ 09:14 GA: | I want you to know that you've always been my best friend, through it all, forever. | 09:15 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Wiggler. ♪ What Are You Doing? ♪♪♪ 09:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Okay? ♪ Is Someone Hurting You? ♪♪♪ 09:15 GA: | No, I'm fine. | 09:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Is It Fishbreath? ♪♪♪ 09:15 GA: | No, he's not smart enough. | 09:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Then Why Are You Talking Like This? ♪♪♪ 09:15 GA: | No reason. Just wanted to say something mushy. | 09:16 AA: ♪♪♪ Tethys, You Know....I Mean....Shit. ♪♪♪ 09:16 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Not Good With This Stuff, Tethys. ♪♪♪ 09:16 AA: ♪♪♪ If You're Going Through Something You Have To Tell Me. ♪♪♪ 09:17 GA: | I'm going through nothing. It's just that, you know, I'm... uh, an imperial guard and stuff. | 09:17 GA: | And what if assassins come? | 09:18 GA: | Anything could happen at any moment. So I thought I'd make sure if anything did happen, that those closest to me would know I always appreciated them. | 09:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Is That All? ♪ You Always Were A Worrier. ♪♪♪ 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Don't Be Such A Wiggler, Wiggler. ♪ You'll Be Fine. ♪♪♪ 09:19 GA: | Yes, I was just scared. You know, with that uh, guy who scared you the other day, and... 09:24 GA: | How've you been, anyway? Haven't talked to you in a week or two. | 09:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ You Neglect Me Very Shamefully, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 09:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Still Haven't Gotten My Groove Back. ♪ I Don't Think I've Successfully Trolled Anyone Since The Incident With That Fucking Highblood. ♪♪♪ 09:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Except Possibly Unintentionally. ♪ I Think I Almost Trolled Your New Boyfriend On Accident, And Almost Did So To A Girl I Know Who Tracked Me Down Online As Well. ♪♪♪ 09:25 GA: | A girl? | 09:26 GA: | Was it Stuttery? Or was it that investigator chick? | 09:28 AA: ♪♪♪ You Know 008? ♪ I Don't Know Who Stuttery Was Though. ♪♪♪ 09:28 GA: | 008 has teal text, right? | 09:28 GA: | Came to me asking questions about the cthonic guy. | 09:29 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, That's Her. ♪♪♪ 09:29 AA: ♪♪♪ She Agreed To Investigate Him For Me. ♪♪♪ 09:29 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Have Not Heard Back Yet. ♪♪♪ 09:30 GA: | ... | 09:30 GA: | Wait, how did you say the guy spoke? | 09:30 GA: | The cthonic guy. | 09:31 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was All In Metaphor. ♪ Really Weird. ♪ Things Like "Doir, In The Land Of Vixens And Baby Oil." ♪♪♪ 09:31 AA: ♪♪♪ And "Doir, In The Land Of Salt And Razors." ♪♪♪ 09:31 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think The First One Meant I Was Looking For Something, And The Second One Meant I Had Found Something. ♪♪♪ 09:31 AA: ♪♪♪ But It Was Hard To Understand. ♪♪♪ 09:32 GA: | That stuff doesn't seem that malicious. Maybe he's not evil. | 09:33 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Not Entirely Reassuring, Given That Death Threat He Sent Me. ♪♪♪ 09:33 GA: | Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. | 09:33 GA: | Maybe he didn't mean it as a threat, though? | 09:33 AA: ♪♪♪ It Was A Drawing He Had Made In His Own Blood Of Me Being Hanged From Some Really Creepy Trees. ♪♪♪ 09:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure How Else To Interpret It. ♪♪♪ 09:33 GA: | The trees linking the worlds? | 09:34 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪♪♪ 09:34 AA: ♪♪♪ These Ones Were Made Of Like....Parts Of Dolls. ♪♪♪ 09:34 GA: | Wow. | 09:34 GA: | Maybe I'll pester him if I'm not busy doing guard things like cleaning. | 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ The Life Of A Guard Sounds Very Boring, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 09:39 GA: | Speaking of the life of a guard, I have to get back to my normal life as one. | 09:40 GA: | Au revoir, Kolena. | 09:41 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 21:41 --